Any Regrets?
by bloodyraven.13
Summary: Natsume didn't talk for the whole term!Why?Because another girl captured his heart.What will their friends do to make them together?Silly at the end.Their not themselves at the end either.R and R!NxM


**Any Regrets?**

**ONESHOT!**

Natsume and Mikan never talked through out the whole term!Bacause of what you ask?Because of the smart,gorgeuos,jolly,sporty,talented,nice and daring girl talking to Natsume.That girl is Joan Sawamura.She's a three star student.She has a long silky black waist length hair and a pair of Navy blue eyes.She has the alice of alter personality.She and Natsume got together for a long time now and He and Mikan didn't talk ever and their other friends began to worry that they won't stop ignoring each other.Joan walked towards Natsume and smiled at him.

"Hi Natsume"She greeted in a sweet voice.Nastume looked at her with a...what?!?!A SMILE?!!

"Hi Joan,Good morning"he greeted back.Mikan was about to burst in tears when Anna putted a tickling pelet at her back.

Mikan bursted laughing and tears fell from her eyes because of the tickling pelet"Ahahahahaha!!Stop it!someone help me stop him/her/it!"she said.

Anna,Nonoko,Ruka,Yuu and Koko felt sorry for her because she only laughs and smiles when they do something about it.They went to her.

"Hey Mikan,wanna come with us to central town later?"Nonoko asked.Yuu,Koko,Anna and Ruka smiled at her.

"S-AHAHAHAHA-sure-aahahahahah!!"she said,still laughing.

"We'll come too if you wan't"Ruka said.

"Are you sure?"Mikan asked,smiling.Trying not to laugh hard.

"Yeah,after all,the more the merrier"he said.

"What about Natsume?"she asked again,ready to giggle

"Don't worry.His GIRLFRIEND will take care of him from now on"Ruka said,emphasizing the word 'Girlfriend'.Anna pulled out the tickling pelet.

"Oh,okay.How about Hotaru?"Mikan asked"Why am I not feeling funny anymore?"she asked but they ignored her.

"She can't come.She'll be working non-stop starting from today"Koko said '_Make that WE'LL be working non-stop for you because Natsume can't or WON'T accompany you anymore 'coz of Joan_'he thought as he sweatdropped.

'Oh okay then.It's settled"Mikan said.They nodded.

**After classes in central town at the bench nearby the fluff puff stall...**

Mikan and her friends were eating fluff puffs.They were enjoying every second of it.Especially Mikan.She was smiling while eating it.She forgot all her problems even her problem on Natsume having a girlfriend.

"Fluff puffs!Nothing can match its taste and softness!"She said.Her friends sweatdropped.

"You sure are a fluff puff fan,Mikan"Yuu said.Mikan just smiled,doesn't hear anything about Yuu said.Then,Ruka's cellphone rang. (Where did that come from?)

He pressed the answer button "Yes?"

"_Ruka,come here with Mikan and the others now"_she said in an emotionless tone.

"Okay.Is it finished?"

"_What do you think the reason is why I called you?"_

Ruka sweatdropped "Right"

"_Whatever.Bye"_That was all Hotaru said and then she hung closed his cellphone and stood up.

"What is it Ruka?"Koko asked.

"Hotaru said that we'll meet with her now"

"Oh ok.Let's go."Mikan stood up followed by her friends then they walked away.

**In Hotaru's Lab...**

Mikan and the others entered Hotaru's lab and closed the door.

"What is it Hotaru?"Mikan asked.Hotaru faced Mikan.

"Try this earing I made"she said calmly.

"Wow!Hotaru,it looks so amazing!!"Mikan said.Hotaru gave her a star shaped golden earing with a letter 'M' carved on it.She wore it,but nothing happened.

"Nothing happened,Imai"Ruka whispered.

"Are you sure?better take a look again.Hey Idiot,do you know him?"Hotaru asked who was in the picture.It was Natsume.

"Hmm...No..never seen him"Mikan plainly said with a confusing look on her and the other's eyes widened.Yuu's glasses fell to the floor and knocked them back to their senses.

"So it did work"Ruka said to hisself.

"Never underestimate my inventions Nogi.They work all the time"Hotaru said while holding her Idiot cannon sweatdropped.

"R-right..hehehe"

"It's getting late now Hotaru.I better go to my room now.See you guys tomorrow."Mikan said then she left.

"I hope it will work all right"Nonoko said.Anna nodded.

"I also hope that that invention will knock some sense into him"Koko said.

**Next day!!**

Mikan entered the room with a smile on her face back.Everyone cheered up a and the others,except for Hotaru,looked at her nervously.

"Just act normal so he won't notice"Ruka said.His friends gulped "Right" they nodded.They went towards Mikan and greeted her with their smile.

"Good morning Mikan"Anna and Nonoko greeted.

"How do you feel today?Did you have fun yesterday?"Yuu asked.Mikan nodded with a smile.Natsume watched them silently on his seat,his girlfriend beside him talking about how much she loved him and how she wished they would have a happy family.(In her dreams)But he didn't pay any attention to her.Not a single bit.He just watched Mikan and his friends talking and laughing.Then he called.

"Hey,polka-dots"he called but Mikan didn't look at him.'_So Polka has a plan about ignoring me huh?Well,let's see if she can handle it.After all,she likes me.How could she possibly ignore me very long_' he thought.

Mikan was talking with her friends until she spotted Natsume."Hey guys,is he a new student?if he is,why is he already here?"she asked,pointing at Natsume.

'_Thought so.She can't ignore me very long.Wait,what?Me,a new student?Oh I get it.Her plan is to pretend to don't know me.Let's see how far could floral get' _he thought.Mikan approached him and smiled at him.

"Hi,i'm Mikan Sakura.Who are you?"she asked innocently.Natsume smirked.

"Quit with the acting polka-dots.I know that you plan to not know me."

"Acting???"she asked in a questioning look."I am not acting uhh..who are you?"

"You call me Natsume polka."

"Ok.Natsume...I am not acting and I seriously don't know you"she said seriously.Natsume smirked again and looked at his friends.They gulped and looked at Hotaru.

'_Imai,are you sure that brainwashing her is alright?Natsume's getting suspicious.'_he thought.Hotaru looked at him with emotionless eyes.He just nodded.

"Tell polka to stop acting now.I know her plan already"Natsume said to Ruka.He sighed.

"Meet us later at the academy gardens.Be sure not to bring your idiotic girlfriend along or she'll taste my new invention"Hotaru said as she showed a Heavy Machine gun.

"Whatever"he plainly said.

**After classes at the academy gardens...**

Natsume went in the academy gardens.He saw Hotaru,Ruka,Koko,Anna and Nonoko and Yuu with serious faces.

"Hyuuga..."

"What do you want with me?"he asked emotionlessly.

"Do you seriously know what you did?"she asked with an emotionless tone.Natsume smirked.

"What are you taking about Imai?"

"You know what i'm talking about Hyuuga.About Mikan"

"I dunno what about that idiot.But I know that she's acting like she doesn't know me so say to her to quit it.I know her plan"

"You're dumber than I thought you are..."she said coldly.

"What?Why are you calling me dumb?Had hell froze already?"

"No and you are really dumb..."

"And why's that?"he asked with an emotionless voice.

"Coz you didn't even notice that Mikan was brainwashed...you're dumb..."she said plainly.Not a single anger was sensed.Natsume didn't flinch a single inch.

"So?What about it?Is that all you would say to me?I thought it was something serious since it was you who I am going to talk to.Guess I am wrong"Natsume said,plainly.He wasn't angry,worried nor anything.He wasn't happy either.There's no emotion in him.

"That's all I am going to say to you and don't you think it is serious?Maybe the Academy will kick her out and won't let her come back here and we would never SEE her SMILE again"she said"And don't you think that you would be out of darkness if she stays?"she added.

"I am ALREADY out of my darkness.I HAVE my light with me"he plainly as in cold plainly said.

"If that is what you call light,have it your way.It's not my problem anyway.And i'm sure that you're not FULLY out of your darkness.See you.Let's go.It's no point talking to a dumb person.I don't want to waste my time on him"Hotaru said coldly as she walked away.Her friends tailing behind her.Except for Ruka.He was looking at Natsume worriedly.

"Go..."Natsume said.

'But,Natsume-"Ruka was cutted of by Natsume.

"Don't worry about me.I'm alright.I don't care about the Idiot.I'm out of my darkness so don't worry"he plainly said.

"Ok...see you later Natsume"he said,a little cheered up.He followed Hotaru and his friends and left Natsume all alone.

**At Hotaru and the others...**

"Are you sure he's going to regret it?"Yuu asked.Hotaru pointed her Idiot Machine gun at him.

"You don't beleive me?"she and co.sweatdropped.

"I-i beleive you"Yuu quickly said.Hotaru puitted down her Idiot Machine Gun.

"Good boy"she patted Yuu's head like a dog.

"I'm not a dog you know"

"I don't care"she plainly emotionlessly said.

**Later that night it Mikan's room...**

Mikan was lying on the bed,her right hand clutching onto the bed sheet.Her body feels pain and weak.She can't breathe easily.She was sweating really hard.

"Aaagh!"she cried in pain.

Her body felt numb and helpless.She can't move her hand.She can't move her whole body.It was so painful that she nearly ripped the bed sheet into two unconciously.

'_Why am I feeling p-pain all of a sudden?I-it hurts a lot.I feel really weak.It feels like...I don't have my Alice anymore.My brain is spining.I-i can't think properly!'_she thought.Through all that night,she didn't sleep because of the pain she was feeling.

**Next day...**

Mikan entered the classroom,not bumping onto someone.She greeted them happily then...

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

The classroom alarm that tells that there's someone that has NO alice beeped loudly.Huge rectangular metal blocked the door and the windows.The students panicked and ran inside the room wildly.They shouted and shouted until someone spoke on the speaker on the broadcasting room.

"_There's an intruder in the academy.Students,do not panic and remain quiet.I repaet 'There's an intruder in the academy.Students,remain quiet and do not panic' teachers will come and check where the non-alice user is.Thank you"_she said.Natsume's frineds were looking at Hotaru again.

"Hey Hotaru,is that what you meant by what you said yesterday?"Anna asked.Hotaru nodded slightly while doing the last peice of her new invention.

"Oh..."they said.They looked at Natsume.His girlfriend was hugging his arm tightly.

"Natsume,i'm scared!"she said while hugging Natsume's arm tightly.Natsume hugged her. (I HATE NATSUME!HE'S A MORON NOW!)

"Sshhh.Don't be scared.I'm here.I'll protect you if the non-alice user harms you"he said to her,smiling a little. (IT'S LIKE IN MY OTHER FANFIC!I HATE NATSUME!)

"Thank you Natsume"Joan smiled at him sweetly.Then suddenly...

**Dummy! Dummy! Dummy! Dummy!**

Hotaru shot them with the Idiot cannon since her Idiot Machine Gun wasn't there.

"Ouch!What did you do that for?!"Natsume said angrily.

"Find a private place to hug you dumb fire boy.."Hotaru said coldly at him.

"It's none of your buisness ice queen"he said back coldly.

"Are you sure you have no regrets?"she asked,emotionlessly.

"I told,I don't have any regrets for that idiot-"he was cutted of by Hotaru's Idiot Cannon.

**Dummy! Dummy! Dummy!**

"Don't call her idiot,dumb fire boy"she said.

"Whatever,ice queen"he said with an emotionless tone.A few minutes later,teachers came and ordered them to line up by their classnumber.They tested them by a stck that ditects if you have an alice or not.When it was Mikan's turn...

'_I feel like...like i'm light.I don't feel heavy.Why is that?It feels like-'_her thoughts were cutted of by the noise.

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

The teachers looked at her in surprise.Especially Mr.Narumi.Her classmates looked at her.But not Hotaru.She knew that this will and co.looked at Hotaru.

"Is that the-?"he didn't continue what he was syaing because the teachers might know why Mikan didn't have an Alice but,if they didn't do something,Mikan will leave.But then again,if he told the teachers,Hotaru will be the one who will be kicked out so he didn't continue.Hotaru looked at him so that means the answer is yes.They gulped and looked worried.They were about to burst in tears suddenly,Mikan spoke.

"Sir,kick me out of the school before my friends will cry.I knew this last night.So,it's okay.You don't have to force me.I knew that I won't have my alice anymore because of the pain last night"she said.The teachers and her classmates were so shocked that they didn't even move.There mouths were gapped open."Please kick me now.I don't want anyone to panic because of me.I don't want Anna,Nonoko,Yuu,Koko,Sumire,Kitsuneme,Mochou,Ruka,Natsume and his girlfriend to panic.So please,release me before any of them goes wild.I don't want them to hate me.I still want them to be my friends"she added.Anna,Nonoko,Yuu and Koko were already crying because of what she said.They were touched at what she said.She was worried that her friends won't like her anymore and at the same time,she was worried about them that she can't explain.Mikan went out of the classroom and went to her room.Natsume was still emotionless but,there was something missing.Even though they didn't talk the whole term,it feels like...

_'It feels like...there's something missing.But what?'_he asked himself.Then,Hotaru spoke.

"That something is Mikan's annoying voice..."she said.Natsume looked at her with a How-did-you-know-what-I'm-thinking look.

"I'm a genuis.And that something is missing is Mikan's annoying voice and you didn't tease her for a long time now.She didn't get mad at you even if you had a girlfriend.She was hurt,we can tell.But she axceppted the truth that you don't love her"she said.Natsume was about to say something but Hotaru spoke again.

"I know that.You don't love her.I'm not trying to force you loving her.I'm just saying the answer to your question"she said and co. were amazed at her.Their other classmates hasn't recovered yet from the news.Mikan went in the classroom and made them snap back to reality.

"I'm ready to leave"Mikan said then she turned to her friends"Goodbye guys,I hope we'll get to see each other again someday.Take care and goodluck in studying here"she said.Anna and Nonoko began to cry again and hugged her.

"We'll miss you Mikan!"Nonoko said,cryning hard.

"Yeah.We'll always remember you!"Anna said.Mikan hugged them both and said "I'll miss you guys too.I'll remember you guys,always.Don't forget that to smile everyday even if you're sad,smile.Smile even if i'm not here with you.Okay?"she said.A tear fell down from her eye.She smiled at them as she cried."Goodbye"that was her last words for her friends and the whole academy.

"Tell Tsubasa and Misaki that I'm sorry that I left without saying goodbye to them and say thanks for me would you?"she said as she turned,her back facing her friends and classmates.She walked away with Mr.Narumi beside her.Since it was him who brought her in the academy,he was also going to bring her out of the academy.As soon as they were out of the classroom,Anna,Nonoko,Koko,Yuu and Ruka broke down to tears.They were trying hard not to cry but they can't help it.Mikan,their bestfriend,is going away.Never to come back in the academy.They ran towards the window that the staff opened already.They looked at her,crying like Mikan died from an accident.While Anna,Nonoko and co. were crying,Hotaru went to Natsume.

"Any regrets that you didn't care about her for the whole term and not talking to her?"she asked with an emotionless tone.

"..."Natsume didn't said anything.

"Any regrets that you didn't care to say goodbye and thank you to her?Any regrets that you didn't say sorry?Any regrets for all you did to her negatively?"she asked again.

"..."still no answer.

"Answer me Hyuuga or it'll be all too late"she said pointing her Idiot cannon at him.

"I regret it all.I regret that I didn't talk to her and not to care for her in the whole term.And I regret that...I didn't say goodbye and especially...I didn't say thank you to her for what she did all good for me,I regret that I didn't say sorry to her for what I did to her negatively.."he finally said,his bangs covered his eyes.

"You regret about those after all.Why didn't you open your mouth,Idiot?Go after her.."she said in a calm voice.Natsume looked at her and Ruka and his other friends but not his and the others were smiling at him and said "Go after her Natsume" "She'll forgive you" "Yeah,go.She'll love you like before" they said to him.He nodded and ran away.

"Where is Natsume going?"Joan asked.They looked at her.

"Just watch from the window"they said.She nodded.

**Natsume's P.O.V.**

How could I be so numb!She's hurting because I didn't talk to her for the whole term.She accepted that Joan and I could be an item and all she wanted was for me to talk to her and be friends with her.But I did nothing!I'm such an idiot!Imai was right,I am dumb.I am dumb for not noticing that she was sad that I didn't talk to her.I ran as fast as I could to catch Mikan.I went down stairs and saw a window open.I saw a big tree near it.How could I forget that I could jump from tree to tree.It's a lot more faster than running.I am such an idiot.Okay,I am being O.A.I jumped on the window and jumped to the tree.I jumped down and ran again towards Mikan.I ran faster and fastewr until I got there.I panted heavily for all the running I did.I called her name.

"Mikan"I said.She turned around at saw me.Her face showed a questioning look.I guess she's wondering why i'm here.

**End of P.O.V.**

Natsume called Mikan's name.She turned around with a questioning look on her face.

"Natsume?Why are you here?Aren't you supposed to be in the classroom with your girlfriend?"she asked for she didn't know obviously,because of the brainwashing earing.

"I broke up with her"he said.Mikan gasped,loud enouigh for Natsume to hear.

"Y-you broke up?!Why?!What happened?"she asked again.

"I knew that I don't love her for all this time.I love someone else"

"Who?You can tell me.Your secret is safe with me"she said.

"I-it's you.You're the one I love for all this time but I'm too stubborn to notice it!"he said,almost shouting at her.

"W-what?why?I don't even know you.I just met you yesterday"she said.She can't beleive what was happening.

"We've met before but you were brainwashed"

"Brainwashed?"

"Yeah.We brainwashed you Mikan"someone said.Mikan turned to see where the voice was coming from and she saw Hotaru.

"Hotaru?You did?"she said in a I-can't-beleive-it tone of voice.

"Yeah we did"Ruka said,appearing behind Hotaru with Anna and the others.

"Why?Why did you brainwashed me?!"she asked in a almost angry tone.

"Don't get mad at us,Idiot."Hotaru said.

"And why not?!"

"We did it for you,dummy"Hotaru said calmly as ever.Mikan went silent for a while.

"We did it because we didn't like to see you getting hurt"Ruka added.Hotaru went to Mikan and took of her earings.Mikan remembered everything including what happened in the classroom.She started to cry.Just then,Tsubasa and Misaki got there.They saw Mikan crying.

"Why is she crying?"Tsubasa asked.

"She's crying because she is happy that Natsume loved her back"Misaki said while raising her index finger and one eye was closed.

"How did you know that?"Tsubasa asked again.

"Women's intuition.You won't understand it so best not to ask what is it"Misaki said while looking at Tsubasa with her opened eye.

(Wow!Misaki is good when it comes to Tsubasa!)

"Quiet you two"Hotaru said.They nodded and looked at Natsume and Mikan.

Back at Mikan and Natsume,Mikan looked at him with a crying face.She was happy that Natsume liked her back but at the same time she felt sorry for Joan.

"N-natsume (sniff) I love you too (sniff)"she said.Natsume smiled at her.

"Come here"he said,smiling.Mikan ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

**( a/n: the background music is...The Way You Look At Me by Christian Bautista.I don't want to type the lyrics i'm so sorry.While that song is playing on your heads.Remember the great times they had in the anime or in the manga (if you read it).Except for the Luna part.thanks)**

Mikan and Natsume hugged each other for a couple of minutes then broke.They kissed passioanetly each other in reaplacement.After for long 5 minutes,they broke apart again.

"I'm sorry I didn't talked to you for the whole term,Mikan"Natsume said.Mikan shook her head.

"No.You're not the one who's suppose to be sorry,it should be me.I should be the one who should talk to you."Mikan said as she smiled at Natsume.

"Don't take all the fault by yourself,Mikan.It's my fault too and you know it.I should be thanking you for all the things you did for me.Even though I tease you,you still go near me and never hate me.And I should be saying sorry to you for all the negative things I did to you.I should have cared at least once for you.And now,you're leaving because of me"he said,smiling at last!

"Don't worry Hyuuga.I can return her Alice.But first,pay me 500,000 Rts."Hotaru said.Natsume,Mikan,Ruka and co. fell on the ground. (Anime Style)

"WHAT?!YOU CAN RETURN MIKAN'S ALICE AGAIN?!!"they said,very surprised.Of course,who wouldn't be surprised and Hotaru can return Mikan's alice because she's a genius.That's normal.

"Yeah,i'm a genuis remember?I can do anything with my inventions.Scaring Hyuuga was just a test if he still loves Mikan.If he does,i'll give Mikan's alice and memories back and if not,the earing I gave her will kill her.That's Hyuuga's punishment"Hotaru said.Their jaws gapped open because of what they heard.

"WHAT?!YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME?!HOTARU?!!...THANK YOU!!"Mikan said,running towards Hotaru with a sweet face then...

Mikan cartwheeled,front handed,back hand springed then back tucked and she was ready to kick Hotaru"NOT!NO THANKS TO YOU YOU UGLY PIG HEADED MONSTER!!"she said.Hotaru hitted her with a huge as in a HUGE baseball bat.Mikan flew on the sky way up high.She hitted the Planet Mars then Saturn on the way back to Earth.After several minutes,Hotaru and co. saw something on fire.

"Hey guys,what's that?"Yuu asked.They neared their eyes on the 'thing' that was on fire.

"Guys!!!Help me!!!"'it' said to them.They were surprised.

"The 'thing' on fire talked!!"Anna said.

"No you Idiots.It's Mikan.."Hotaru said.They turned to Hotaru,their eyes wide open.Even Natsume.

"WHAT?!!IT'S MIKAN?!"They said.They looked at Mikan again.Natsume went to where Mikan will fall and stretched his arms at his side.

"Natsume,what are you doing?!"Ruka asked.

"I'm going to catch her"he said. (How can he catch Mikan that high?!she's so heavy!"

"Are you serious?!You both will get hurt or worse,die!"Ruka said,worriedly of course.

"I don't care if we both die!At least we died together didn't we?!"he said.

"But,Natsume-!"Ruka was cutted of by Hotaru.

"Don't be such a hero,Hyuuga.If I didn't thought of this plan,you still will be with that Joan girl.This invention will save her"Hotaru said as she throwed a capsule at the ground and..

**Poof!**

It turned into a HUGE jellyace.They sweatdropped.

"What is that?"Koko asked,still smiling but with a sweatdrop.

"A huge jellyace that will catch Mikan from the sky.Mikan won't pass through it.She won't be trapped inside the jellyace instead she will bounce down to Hyuuga"Hotaru said.

"Nice!"Koko said.Mikan fell on the HUGE jellyace and she bounced down to Natsume.He catched her,bridal style.

"Natsume!I'm back at last!"Mikan said happily as she hugged Natsume.

"Yeah,thank god you came back.I thought you'll stay in outer space forever since there was no gravity there.But I guess Imai's grip was too hard that you came back"Natsume smiled at Mikan.

"Yeah!"Mikan nodded.

"Good thing I have any regrets or I won't be with you now and you'll be dead by now"he said then he kissed Mikan again.She kissed back and they did another passionate kiss.

**THE END**

**Hope you guys like it.It's so hard to think.Please submit a review.**

**-SerenityAkista-**


End file.
